Scars
by shesunderwater
Summary: Every time Maya is hurt, the wounds grow deeper in Phoenix. There is only one person who can initiate their healing. NaruMitsu, EdgeWright, whatever you call it, that's what it is. Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters or scenarios blah blah blah you know.  
Um can I just be safe and say spoilers for the first three games haha nothing major though like EDGEY IS OLDBAG'S SON OMG !!! No.**

Um so this takes place a few months after 3-5 after things have settled down and stuff…  
Err, I'm still not good at this and I'm sure that some characters will have their OOC moments at some times . I'm a jumpy inconsistent writer, SORRY ! D:

I guess this is long enough and you probably want to start reading now, so I'll stop. If you actually read this um well thanks I guess now I'm just writing crap to make it look like I have a lot to say . . .

Anyway, on to the story now, yes? No? Well, who cares. It's going to start whether you like it or not.

* * *

Phoenix ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was quickly for the first ten seconds. He slowed down, his legs burning, but he still was sprinting down the street, clutching his cell phone so tightly he was that close to completely crushing it into warped metal. His open jacket was flapping in the wind created from his running, which was quite distracting, so with two fingers from each hand he attempted to button it up. This only made him hotter, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was reaching his destination. And soon enough, he was standing in front of the hospital, bent over, trying frantically to catch his breath.

Phoenix ran into the hospital at the same speed he ran to get there, the doors flying open and all heads turning, appalled, towards the frantic, red faced man in blue. He ran to the reception desk and stared at the blonde woman sitting behind it for a few seconds.

"An… Ambluace… just came in with…" he could barely make out the words, much less a whole sentence.

"Sir, if you could calm down and tell me what the problem is, I can do my best to assist you," the receptionist said, speaking slowly in a voice that Phoenix would use with Pearl.

_Whatever . . _Phoenix hissed and ran off again, deeper into the hospital walls.

"Sir! Sir…" the receptionist's annoyed yelling got quieter as Phoenix ran, panting, looking into every room. He saw a big sign, with red letters reading "EMERGENCY" and followed it. He ran a bit more, then froze in the middle of the hallway when he saw a gurney being wheeled towards him.

He found what he was running for, but couldn't bring himself to look.

"Sir! Please, move out of the way, we need to bring this patient to the OR!"

Phoenix placed his hand on the side of the gurney, his hand wrapping strongly around the cold metal.

"Sir, really, if you know this person you will have to talk to them after surgery! She needs it now!"

"…………Maya………her name is Maya………" Phoenix whispered, barely audible amongst the chaos. He looked down at Maya Fey, laying limply on the gurney. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against the blood that covered it. A thin, diagonal slash on her face, extending from the corner of her right eye, over her nose, and to the bottom of her left ear dominated her features. Her face, hands and neck were stained variations of red, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open.

She must have heard Phoenix though, because before she was wheeled off by irritated doctors, her eyes fluttered open, then closed just as quickly. In them, Phoenix saw a glimmer of something… something he could always find deep in Maya's eyes. Whatever was reflected in them was what had kept her alive all those other times… But Phoenix couldn't think of that. The other thing reflected in those glassy eyes was pain; intense, inescapable pain. A hurt pride.

The same pain radiated throughout Phoenix. His eyes stung, his hands shook, and the legs that had carried him so far now were now numb, and wouldn't move from their place. He opened his mouth, and a pathetic sounding moan escaped. It echoed through Phoenix's ears, it was all he could hear in the noisy hallway.

"Wright! Wright!!" Phoenix turned at the sound of his name being yelled. He barely made out the figure that was talking, but recognized the pink… "magenta"… pants then man was wearing. Miles Edgeworth stood a few yards away from him, his blurry form moving slowly closer to Phoenix.

"I heard… about the attack," Miles said quietly when he was within arm's reach of the other man. And just like that, the stinging in Phoenix's eyes became more intense, and then was relieved with flowing drops of saltwater tears. All to quickly, the stinging sensation was brought back in all of its intensity, as Phoenix sobbed, letting it all out, while Miles stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Wr… Phoenix… d-d-don't um…" Miles said, not being able to find the words and wanting to just leave the man crying in the hallway. _I can't do that though…_ Miles' legs seemed frozen as well, not able to move away or closer. Phoenix, in the midst of his grief, was unaware of his surroundings, and wasn't responding to anything. Miles stiffly wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, keeping his head suspended above Phoenix's shoulder. With ever tremor sent rippling through Phoenix's body, Miles' arms got a bit more loose, and soon he rested his head against the side of the other's.

After several minutes passed, Phoenix nudged the arm that Miles was resting on, effectively shaking him off.

"Miles… this is all my fault… she goes through so much… by my hand…" Phoenix said between soft sobs. He was looking down, not making eye contact with the man in front of him, obviously slightly embarrassed at the scene he had caused.

Miles had heard this line escape Phoenix's mouth many times before, and he always said the same, cliché thing, "No, Wright, nothing that girl gets herself into is your fault. You're only going to hurt her more if you keep saying that." And no matter how cheesy it sounded rolling off his tongue, Miles noted it always made Phoenix a bit less depressed, and a bit more open to talk.

Phoenix liked to hear that too, even though he never really listened. He liked to hear the "No, Nick, this is my own dang, stupid fault" from Maya, and to reply with "No, Maya, it is not your dang, stupid fault, it was the fault of (insert given perpetrator here)." Those conversations were little things that could turn Phoenix's day around, from miserable to bearable.

"We should probably leave, before we have to get escorted," Miles said. Phoenix chuckled quietly, without humor. They started walking together to the waiting room. The long time they spent there was only lengthened by the heavy silence that surrounded them.

"Th-thanks for coming… and waiting here, Miles," Phoenix muttered, finally breaking the silent spell.

"I am truly concerned about Maya, Wright. And you too, I wanted to make sure you hadn't jumped off the building yet," Miles said, not looking up from the magazine he was thumbing through. He looked up when he finished talking to make eye contact with the red-rimmed eyes of the other.

Phoenix just sighed. "I'm pathetic," he breathed. Miles' mouth twitched slightly, he wanted to laugh, or object… he stayed silent and returned to flipping through the magazine to appear busy.

"…Are you going to help me find the person that did this?" Phoenix said, breaking the silence yet again.

This time, Miles made eye contact before he started speaking. "Yes, Phoenix, I will do everything I can to help find the idiot who did this -- and they really are an idiot, to be messing with us. I just hope you don't kill anyone."

Phoenix smiled. "Thanks… again." Miles returned the smile, although it was more of a smirk, and lowered his head once again.

Phoenix grabbed a magazine as well, and flipped through it, not really reading, thinking about how much worse his life would be without the man sitting in front of him.

* * *

Ohmygawd that took too long to write. Maybe because I stopped to watch Dancing With The Stars in the middle of writing it. Yeah. Or that I made tortellini. Or that I replayed AAI-4. That's probably it.

Well. Nevertheless. Chapter 2 up soon. Or as soon as I can write it. *runs for DS* Miles Edgeworth, I have been waiting for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ace Attorney. You knew that. Spoilers for the first 3 games to be safe.**

Sorry this chapter took so long I didn't bother writing during Spring Break ughhhhh (which sucked)

* * *

Phoenix was awoken by his name being called softly. He lifted his head up, too quickly, and winced at the stiffness being relieved. Miles was sitting beside him now, and a doctor had pulled a chair up and was sitting in front of the two men. Phoenix immediately thought bad news and sat up straight, his stomach turning violently.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Parker, and I operated on Maya."

"…Hi, I'm Phoenix Wright…" Phoenix said, and offered his hand for a weak handshake. Parker shook it firmly.

"Well, I'm happy to say that she'll be fine. She wasn't injured anywhere else than her face, and the cut shouldn't be infected. We put eighty-three stitches in her face which should be out in about a week."

"Eighty-three… what… that's…" Phoenix mumbled, and Miles looked over at him, concerned. Miles didn't know what do to, what to say to Phoenix that would make him feel any better.

"She's going to be alright," Parker repeated, "she may even be able to go home today."

"…Can I see her?" Phoenix asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"She's sleeping now, but yes, you can see her. May I ask, what is your relation to her?"

"She's… my best friend…" Phoenix sighed. "Okay," was all Parker said, and led the two men down the hallway, past a few open rooms and into a small room with the lights turned down. There was a quiet beeping coming out of the closed door.

"She's in here, feel free to stay as long as you need," Parker stated, then walked away, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. Phoenix took a deep, shaky breath, and opened the door. He walked slowly over to the bed, he could make out the shape of her small body under the white sheets, her black hair was in a pony tail that lay to the left side of her body…

When Phoenix was close enough to see her face, he gasped, and bit his lip. He didn't want to start crying again, especially with Miles standing a few feet behind him.

"Wright…" Miles said, when he took a look at Maya's face as well. It had a look of peace on, her eyes closed, her mouth straight… but the line of stitches crossing her face made her look… unsettling.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Phoenix kept mumbling, saying it to Miles, himself, and the sleeping girl under his hand. He pulled up a chair and slipped his hand into Maya's, slowly lowering himself into the seat. He sighed and rubbed his thumb into the girl's palm. Its warmth was reassuring. Meanwhile, Miles had pulled up a chair on the other side of Maya's bed, and was examining the stitches on her face.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Both men were staring at Maya, avoiding eye contact with each other.

Phoenix felt fingers curl around his hand, which made his whole body jump a bit. His heart started pounding, and then Maya opened her eyes. She cracked a smile. It looked uncomfortable, with the line of stitches holding her face together.

"Nick… your hand is all sweaty now. Gross," she whispered, and smiled a bit wider. Phoenix was holding back sobs, but he let them out when Maya gave him an awkward hug with her free arm. "Jeez Nick, stop crying. I'm not dead. I just got slashed in the face, no big deal."

"No big deal… Maya, there's something wrong with you, seriously," Phoenix said, smiling, still sobbing gently. Miles laughed quietly. "Oh, Mr, Edgeworth! Hi!" Maya said when she turned her head to see who was there. "Was Nick crying in front of you? He's such a baby, gosh." Miles fought a smile and looked up at Phoenix, whose eyes were puffy and red again.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're as good as ever, Maya," Miles said. "I was worried for the well being of Wright as well… it seems you put him through a lot of stress."

"Ugh, Nick, I wish you wouldn't go all depressed all the time. You really know how to dampen the mood," Maya said, with a theatrical amount of sarcasm.

"You really know how to send a man into panic, Maya. How… How did something like this happen to you?"

"Well, I don't know, I was just walking around Kurain in the dark, and suddenly this thing comes out of nowhere and next thing I know I'm… here…" Maya said. Phoenix could see the quick flash of fear that crossed her eyes, and he knew Maya was not alright with this. He wished she didn't think she had to act like she was okay with everything… he wanted to see her deal with trauma like a normal person for once. Maya just offered a small smile when she noticed the concern on Phoenix's face.

"Okay, well, we're going to find who did this and I swear, they'll be locked up as long as I can help it," Phoenix stated, matter-of-factly. Maya rolled her eyes. "Thanks…" she said, then smiled again. "Just don't get hurt. I'm going to sleep again now, please don't stay. I want you to go be a normal person and not cry all the time for me…"

"I agree, Wright," Miles said, speaking up. "You shouldn't stress yourself out so much. You're going to get a heart attack."

"Yeah, then our roles will be reversed, Nick," Maya laughed without humor. "I don't think I'll cry as much as you do though."

"Ouch…" Phoenix mumbled. "Kidding, Nick. Now get out of here!" Maya playfully slapped Phoenix away.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back to get you out of here in a few hours, okay?" Phoenix said as he got out of his chair and started towards the door.

"Umm, I'm going to stay here tonight… if that's okay," Maya said, losing some of the lighter mood.

"Oh, okay, well I'll come visit you anyway." Maya nodded and smiled as Phoenix waved goodbye and disappeared into the hallway.

"Goodbye, Maya," Miles said, and gently closed the door.

Maya flipped over on the bed and pulled the sheets closer to her. When she no longer heard the two men's footsteps, she let the sobs she was holding in softly shake her body.

---

"Phoenix," Miles said when the two were about to part. "Do you… want to come to my place for dinner? You're a wreck… and I don't want you to go through this… by yourself."

"Uh, sure…" Phoenix said reluctantly although he really did want to. "Did seeing her all messed up like that soften your heart a bit?"

"Seeing you all messed up like that 'softened my heart', Wright." Phoenix blushed the lightest shade of pink and nodded. "Well, come on, you can't stare into space in the middle of the sidewalk forever."

Phoenix turned a little darker pink and followed the other man to his car.

* * *

Yay I actually wrote a second chapter. Btw, Miles is wearing a grey turtleneck in this one k just thought you should know. :B  
Stay tuned for another ridiculously short chapter soon~


End file.
